


Birthday Reflections

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddles, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, One Final Present, Presents, Road Trip, candlelit dinner, finding nemo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Charles celebrates his birthday with Max and Harvey by his side.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042
Kudos: 36





	Birthday Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to my 100th story! I cannot believe I have written 100 stories, however, I should point out that this isn't my 100th F1 story but I am so close to achieving that goal! This story is where Charles celebrates his birthday with Max and Harvey which features breakfast in bed, some special presents and a road trip. In this story, Harvey is five months old. The next story I am planning to write is based after the race in Brazil where Harvey begins to crawl. Hope you all enjoy and a massive thank you to those who have liked my worked and given positive feedback! Thanks again!

Max woke up on Wednesday morning but more importantly it was Charles’ birthday. Wednesday 16th October was Charles’ birthday and it had been a few days since the race in Japan which meant they could celebrate at home with Harvey. Max was resting behind Charles with his arms wrapped around him. He could hear no noise coming from the baby monitor and so he decided to get up before Harvey had the chance to disturb Charles. Slowly and quietly, he moved away from his boyfriend and pushed himself off the bed so he could make his way to Harvey’s room. The room was quiet when he entered but it wasn’t until he moved closer to his son’s crib that he found Harvey kicking his legs happily as he gazed up at his dad. Max smiled at him.

“Good morning, baby. Do you want to help me make breakfast for papa?” He whispered.

The baby let out a little smile and Max’s smile brightened. He carefully picked up Harvey and cuddled him close to his chest before kissing his head. He carried Harvey to the living room and picked up the baby bouncer before making his way to the kitchen. Harvey was gently placed into the bouncer and Max stroked his cheek as he crouched down beside him.

“I’m going to make papa pancakes, well I’m not really going to make them but he doesn’t need to know that.” Cooed Max.

Harvey let out a gurgle and Max laughed.

“No, bubba. You can’t have pancakes yet, maybe when you’re older.”

He grinned when the baby let out a grumble and he stroked his cheek again before he set to work getting Charles’ breakfast ready. It wasn’t long before he had two plates of pancakes topped with fruit ready for himself and Charles. If his boyfriend was going to be spoilt, then Max could at least join in too. He left the plates by the side as he made two cups of coffee as well as a bottle of milk for Harvey. When he was finished, he lifted Harvey from the baby bouncer, kissing his head when the baby let out a murmur. He also lifted the bottle of milk and took Harvey through to the bedroom he shared with Charles. His boyfriend was lying on his back when Max entered the room so the Dutchman decided to place the bottle on the bedside table and carefully put Harvey down on the bed near Charles’ side. The five month old was not crawling yet but instead reached out a hand towards Charles and let out a gurgle. The young Ferrari driver let out a deep breath and opened his eyes and smiled sleepily when he heard his son whining. He picked him up and rested him against his chest.

“Good morning, baby.” He murmured.

“Good morning, birthday boy.” 

Charles looked up and smirked as he stood Max standing beside the bed.

“Thank you, babe.” He said, gratefully.

“I’ll go and grab your breakfast. Don’t move.” 

Charles smiled and rubbed a hand over his son’s back as he waited for Max to return. When the Dutchman did return, he was carrying a tray with two plates of pancakes as well as fruit alongside two mugs of coffee. Max smiled when he noticed Charles’ eyes widen at the food. The Monegasque carefully moved Harvey to lie beside him so he could take the tray from Max. He let Max take a mug of coffee before he too grabbed the other mug and sighed as he took a sip. 

“Did you make these yourself?” Asked Charles.

Max gave him a look.

“What do you think?” 

Max picked up Harvey and placed him on his lap before he picked up the bottle from the bedside table and let his son drink from it. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to make the pancakes himself as Charles always teased him because he couldn’t cook. Max watched as Charles happily ate his breakfast then he stared at his which was still on the tray on Charles’ lap. When Charles was finished, he placed the empty plate back on the tray and took another sip from his coffee. Max had not long finished burping Harvey and sighed in relief when Charles lifted his arms and he passed their son over then picked up his plate and began to eat. They both watched as Harvey wiggled around in Charles’ arms until he was lying flat on his back. He rolled onto his stomach and let out a noise as his parents laughed at him. When Max had finished eating, he put the plate back on the tray and then placed it on the floor. Charles cupped the back of Max’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. When they pulled apart for air, they rested their foreheads against one another.

“Thank you.” Said Charles, softly.

Max placed a chaste kiss on Charles’ lips.

“We’re not finished yet.” He responded.

He carefully climbed out of the bed and picked up the tray from the floor and left the room. Charles ran a hand over his son’s tummy as he lay on his back again.

“Where is daddy going, bud?” He asked.

The baby didn’t respond and instead, rolled over onto his stomach but accidentally fell from his papa’s lap and onto the mattress which was Max’s side of the bed. Charles rolled his eyes as his son whimpered and he picked him up and sat him down on his lap with the baby’s back resting against Charles’ chest.

“You are going to be such a drama queen.” He teased.

He kissed Harvey on his head as he waited for Max to return. The Dutchman came back into the room carrying a red bag which was filled with presents. He held onto the bag as he climbed back into bed.

“Happy birthday, Charlie.” 

Charles grinned and reached into the bag to pull out the first present. Harvey decided to join in and tried to grab the present from his papa. Charles sighed as his son whined when he pulled the present back. 

“I didn’t know it was your birthday, Harvey.” 

He ripped the edge of the present and placed it in front of the baby who looked at it with wide eyes before he ripped at the paper and immediately put it into his mouth. Max quickly reached for Harvey’s hand and pulled the paper away and placed it to the side.

“That’s not for eating, baby H.” He said, softly.

Charles carefully ripped more of the wrapping paper as Harvey began to bat at it. Eventually, the paper was unwrapped to reveal a Cristiano Ronaldo signed t-shirt. Charles picked it up so he could admire it and turned it around to look at the back. He folded it and leaned over to kiss Max on the cheek.

“Thanks, babe.” 

Max shrugged happily as he watched his boyfriend pick up another present from the bag. Charles frowned at how heavy it was and he found out why it wasn’t light as it was a waffle maker.

“Is this because you’re too lazy to make waffles or because you’re a shit cook and want me to make them?” Charles asked as he narrowed his eyes.

“Do you really want an answer?” Max grinned.

Charles rolled his eyes and opened the next one, smiling softly when he saw it was a framed picture of himself with Max and Harvey that had been taken after his son’s birth. 

“I can’t believe he’s five months old now, he was so tiny then.” Said Max, quietly.

Charles leaned closer and kissed Max’s temple then kissed Harvey on the head as he showed his son the picture.

“Look, bubba. It’s you and me with daddy.” He cooed.

He laughed gently when Harvey reached out a hand to place over the image of himself as a baby. The next present was another framed picture but this time it was a framed black and white portrait of Herve, Charles’ father. Charles’ eyes filled with tears as he took in a deep breath. Max shook his head fondly and rested his head down on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I wish he was here.” Charles sniffed.

Max sighed sadly as Charles tightened his grip on the picture frame.

“He’s watching over us, a bright shining star.” Whispered Max.

Charles put the frame down and rubbed a hand over his eyes before he tightened his grip on Harvey as he pulled out the last present. It was white mug covered with photos including ones of his brothers as well as Harvey and his parents. Charles smiled as he turned the mug around in his hands to look at the pictures. He also smiled softly when Max handed him the card from Harvey which had a big teddy bear on the front surrounded by little teddy bears all carrying balloons. He snorted when Max handed him another card which had two avocados on the front with one on a piece of toast completely smashed with another standing over it saying, “I see you got smashed again!” Charles shook his head fondly as he turned to Max and wrapped an arm around him as he was still holding onto Harvey. Max had joked previously that Charles was going to get hammered on his birthday but Charles had insisted that he only wanted to spend the day with his boyfriend and their son. He could go out another night as his parenting responsibilities meant he wasn’t going out as much even if Max tried to convince him to go. 

“Thank you. You give the best presents.” Murmured Charles.

“Nah, I still think you do.” Replied Max, happily.

They smiled at one another, however, the moment was broken when Harvey began to wriggle around on Charles’ lap and whined. 

“I suppose we better get ready for the day and get small sir dressed.” Said Max, cheekily.

He took Harvey from Charles’ arms and headed to his son’s bedroom to get him a new nappy and out of his baby grow. 

When everyone was dressed and ready to go, they were soon in Max’s car and driving along the French Riviera. They stopped off at Eze for a walk and a cup of coffee before they made their way to Nice. It was nice to explore the beach and to go somewhere different. Max enjoyed taking his family on a scenic route and it wasn’t long before they were sitting above Monte Carlo as they gazed down at everything below them. Charles rested his head on Max’s shoulder, thinking about how relaxed he was feeling and how nice it had been to spend his birthday with his family. 

Charles was surprised to find his mum waiting outside the apartment when they returned home. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

He moved towards his mum to give her a hug and kiss, leaving Max to retrieve Harvey from his car seat. Pascale scoffed.

“It’s your birthday, darling and I’ve come to look after Harvey for a bit.” She stated.

Charles frowned and looked at Max who came to stand beside him with Harvey in his arms.

“What’s going on?” He asked, suspiciously.

Max shook his head and laughed.

“You’ll find out eventually.” He teased.

Charles let out a huff and watched as his mother moved to kiss Max on the cheek before she kissed Harvey’s forehead and took him into her arms. He had no choice but to follow his mum and boyfriend into the apartment. Pascale and Max left Charles sitting in the living room with Harvey and instructed him that he wasn’t allowed to leave the room under any circumstances. Charles pouted but settled for cuddling his baby as they sat down together on the couch. A while later, Pascale came through and picked up Harvey as Charles frowned again. Max then entered the room and smiled at the look on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Come with me.” Max instructed Charles as he held out his hand.

Charles took it after a moment and let Max lead him through the house as Pascale followed at the back of them. He found himself being led outside and he gasped at the sight in front of him. The table which was outside was covered in a blanket with a candle in the middle with fairy lights around the garden with plates of food waiting for the two drivers. Charles wrapped his arms around Max and then pulled back after a moment to cup his cheek and pull him in for a kiss. They were interrupted by Pascale clearing her throat.

“Don’t let your food go cold now boys.” She smirked.

The couple blushed and Pascale just winked before she headed back into the apartment with Harvey. Max and Charles enjoyed their food and Charles was reminded of when he set up Max’s dinner on his birthday but this was a nice surprise. When they were finished, Max took one of Charles’ hands in his own and laced their fingers together. Charles blushed again and smiled softly at his Dutchman. When they eventually came back into the apartment, Pascale handed Harvey over to Charles and insisted that they relax as she was going to clear everything up for them. They sat with their baby cuddled up on the couch watching Finding Nemo. Pascale gave Charles his presents before she left and helped prepare a bottle for her grandson before his bedtime. The baby fell asleep in his papa’s arms not long after he had finished his bottle. His parents put him down in his crib once the film had finished and they quietly sneaked away and went to their bedroom. They were lying down in their bed and Charles was resting his head on Max’s chest. 

“Thank you so much for today, I’ve never been so relaxed.” Said Charles, gently.

Max ran a hand through his hair.

“I have one last thing to give you.” 

He then gently pushed Charles away who moved as his boyfriend headed to his wardrobe and brought out a box that looked like a similar size to that of a bracelet. Max handed it to Charles and climbed back into bed.

“This one is from me.” 

Charles looked up at him.

“Just from you?” 

Max rolled his eyes.” 

“Just open the box.”

Charles did as he was told and found a bracelet inside with little white stones. It wasn’t until Charles looked closer that he found numbers in between the stones. There were nine numbers placed after every white stone and the numbers were of significant importance to Charles. 16 and 33 were Charles’ and Max’s racing numbers respectively. 26 was Harvey’s birthday with 10 and 7 as his mum and dad’s birthdays. 17 was the driving number that Jules had used whilst 19 had been Anthoine’s. Charles was slightly puzzled by the numbers 21 and 1. He looked up at Max and a teasing smile appeared on his face.

“Is the 1 there because I’m the best driver?” He asked, cheekily.

Max scoffed and batted his arm.

“No, actually. It’s because you won your first F1 race on 1st September.” He explained to him.

Charles sighed.

“Only a month ago.” 

He looked back down at the bracelet. 

“Number 21?” He asked.

“Your brother’s birthdays added together.” Replied Max.

Charles nodded in understanding as he ran a finger over the marble stones.

“I was going to add Pierre but his birthday is 7 which is the same as your dad’s and his racing number is your mum’s birthday so I guess he features more than the rest of us.” Said Max.

Charles smiled and gazed at Max.

“Thank you, it’s amazing.” He whispered.

He leaned in but Max pulled back and took the bracelet from his boyfriend’s hand and gently held his wrist as he put the bracelet on. Charles admired it for a moment before he cupped the back of Max’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t long before the kiss deepened and Charles crawled onto Max’s lap as he moaned. He pulled away when Max flipped them over so that he was now hovering over Charles.

“How about another birthday present?” 

Charles smirked and Max leaned down to kiss him and gave him one more birthday present. 

The next day, Charles cradled Harvey in his arms as he watched Max put up the pictures he had received on his birthday. When the Dutchman was finished, he wrapped his arms around Charles as they gazed up at the pictures.

Family meant everything.


End file.
